Many electrical plug connections for connector parts are known.
They serve to ensure an electrical connection between two connector parts, so that unintentional disengagement of that connection is prevented.
A connector, also called a “wiring harness connector,” is made up of a connector housing and a cover, and usually has a locking prong. This locking prong is positioned, in the form of a lever, on the side walls of the wiring harness connector, and is to be brought, by pivoting, from a first position (opened position) into a further position (closed position). During placement of the wiring harness connector onto a mating connector, the locking prong engages into two laterally protruding studs, and the wiring harness connector is pulled directly onto the mating connector by downward pressure on the locking prong in the direction of the wiring harness connector. The result is that the electrical plug connection is secured against vibration, i.e. it cannot open or disengage as a result of vibration, shaking motions, or the like.
In further exemplary embodiments of wiring harness connectors of the aforesaid kind, locking sliders are also provided. The locking slider can be brought from an opened into a closed position. To prevent the locking slider from moving or disengaging in response to vibratory stress, or departing from its closed position in any manner whatsoever, at least one latching hook is provided that, when the locking slider is in the closed position, coacts with a latch opening on the wiring harness connector. A displacement of the locking slider toward the closed position causes latching hooks positioned on the mating connector to slide onto a surface of the locking slider until they snap into place in a defined position.
In further exemplary embodiments, provision is made for positioning locking sliders as well as locking prongs together on one electrical plug connection. The locking slider has the function of positioning the wiring harness connector on the mating connector in correctly located and positioned fashion, and the locking lever or locking prong is provided in order to secure the wiring harness connector immovably on the mating connector.
One exemplary embodiment provides that the locking prong cannot be pivoted until the locking slider has already reached its closed position.
A substantial disadvantage of the electrical plug connections disclosed by the existing art is the fact that they are made up of a very large number of parts, so that on the one hand relatively high costs occur, and on the other hand a greater assembly outlay must also be provided.
In addition, electrical plug connections of the aforesaid kind have only a single cable outlet, so that if the cable needs to be guided in a different direction, it must first be guided around the plug connection. The space necessary for this is generally not available.